


[Podfic] Expectations | written by Diaphenia

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Galavant (TV), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, For GoT, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: “Let me see if I understand this,” Brienne said, leaning in, her sword clenched tightly in her fist. “You are now married to the man you went on adventures with?”Isabella carefully pushed down Brienne’s sword arm. “We live in happy bliss. And my parents are excited to babysit when we need to go out of town to stop an army or pirates, which happens no more than once a season.”
Relationships: Galavant/Isabella (Galavant), Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Expectations | written by Diaphenia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170919) by [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia). 



> Recorded for the Week #2 Musical challenge for Voiceteam 2020. Thanks to Diaphenia for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rb1sckstfsvfzb6/Expectations.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 6MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:08:49 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
